Entre el odio y el amor
by kisser95
Summary: Bella y Edward son 2 chicos que se odian, tambien sus hermanos  aunque ellos se dan cuenta de que son el uno para el otro al final tienen que aceptar  EyB  su relacion. Ellos tambien se iran enamorando, aunque no lo acepten.
1. Las Swan

_**Que pasaria si EyB, AyJ, RyE, se odien y se utilicen entre ellos mismos para darse celos entre ellos mismos; para asi poder darse cuenta de quien es su verdadero amor. En esta historia los personajes seran modificados.**_

**Bella PoV.**

Alice y Rosalie, mis 2 mejores amigas y mis hermanas, aunque tengamos el mismo apellido, yo soy la unica hija de Charlie y Renee, mis padres. No tenemos la misma edad Rose es del 10 de octubre Alice del siglo xx y yo del 13 de septiembre. Odio queme digan Isabella asi que pido que me llamen Bella.

Alice es la chica que sabe divertirse y sabe tomar las consecuencias de sus actos, Rose es la tipica chica, que le gusta verse bien hasta para irse a dormir, Y yo no soy tan rebelde como dicen, solo que me gusta hacer de vez en cuando travesuras. Tenemos un hermano llamado Jacob (Jack) y es el mas pequeño, al igual que mis amigas es adoptado, tiene 16 años.

Hoy es mi primer dia de clases, bueno realmente mi regreso. Por dios los maestros son unos exagerados, me suspendieron una semana solo porque se enteraron de que yo fui quien puso unas ratas en la maqueta de Edward, el tipico hijo junior y el idiota que mas odio aparte de Mike. Debieron tenerme un poco de consideracion, ya que tengo buenas calificaciones.

-Bella, Bella- llega Alice corriendo- ya vamonos ya es tarde.  
-Tranquila Alice, llegaremos temprano en mi ferrari.  
- Temprano?- dijo confundida.  
-A tiempo bobita.  
- Apurte Bella! En eso llega Rose -Espera, hoy Bella se tiene que ver mas hermosa que nunca. No tiene que regresar a la escuela toda mal vestida.  
La verdad no me agrada para nada la moda, prefiero mi estilo asi me siento mas comoda.  
- Ya vamonos!- grita Alice.  
- Que te esperes!- le reponde Rose. Ambas empiezan a discutir, creo que les gusta pelearse pero asi se quieren y no se como PUEDO SOPORTARLAS.  
- Ya callense y vamonos!- dije como si estubiese estriñida.

No me gusta verme como se viste Rose, yo soy un poco mas comoda.


	2. Los Cullen

**Edward PoV.**

Hoy otra vez a la escuela, es un fastidio levantarme temprano. Emmet y Jasper son mis unicos amigos y hermanos son lo mejor, aunque tengamos el mismo apellido todos somos adoptados por parte de Carlise y Esme. No tenemos la misma edad, Emmet es de 1915, Jasper de 1843 y yo de 1901.

No quiero ir a la escuela y menos porque hoy regresa Bella, la niña estupida de la escuela, a parte de Jessica, por cierto creo que le gusto a Bella porque se la pasa molestandome, pero lastima ella no me gusta. La odio, NO LA SOPORTO.

Jasper es un buen chico pero serio, tiene cara de estriñido pero puede ser divertido, Emmet es el tipico chico bromista y yo soy su victima no.1; yo no soy tan junior como creen que soy. Tenemos una hermana Rennesme (Nessie) es la menor y tiene 14 años.

-Ya vamonos- dijo Jasper.  
-Ok.  
-Edward- llega Emmet- hoy es tu mejor dia.  
- Mi mejor dia?- pregunte confundido.  
-Si, hoy veras a Bella- empieza a reirse como tonto.  
- No me las vuelvas a pronunciar!- me levante enojado y lo agarre del cuello de su camisa- juro que esa tarada me las va a pagar!  
-Niños ya dejen de pelearse- llega Esme- Ya vayanse, ya es tarde.  
Emmet, al parecer le gusta pelear conmigo y Jasper no hace nada para defenderme. Los quiero pero no se como SOPORTO A EMMET.

_**SE QUE ESTOS CAPITULOS SUENAN ANTI-BELLA Y ANTI-EDWARD. PERO COMO YA LES DIJE LOS PERSONAJES SERAN MODIFICADOS.**_  
_**:(:(:(:(:( ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y PORFAS NO ME CRITIQUEN TAN GACHO:(:(:(:(:(**_


	3. El encuentro y una pequeña discusion

**Bella Pov.**

-Vaya al parecer la escuela sigue siendo la misma. Wakala deberian cambiarle el color.  
-Ay Bella tu nunca cambias- me dice Alice con una sonrisa.  
-Bella, Bella- llega Jess- que bueno que regresaste, te extrañe- lo dice con algo de sarcasmo- ojala que sigas siendo la misma.  
-Que hipocrita- dije entre dientes - Que dijiste? me pregunta  
-Bella no ha dicho nada- dice Rose antes de que yo pueda contestar.  
-Ah, hola Rosalie, creo que te deberias de ir.  
-La unica que se deberia de ir de aqui eres tu cariño.  
Ambas se acercan como si de adeberas fueran a pelearse.  
-Ya, porfavor no se vayan a pelear- les dice Alice con ojos abiertos como plato- mejor entremos.  
-Entraremos hasta que se vaya Jessica.  
-Ya Rose tranquilizate- le dije.  
-Saben que, Bella y Rose entren juntas, Jessica y yo aparte.  
Al parecer Rose no soporta a Jess, cree que se siente el centro de atencion de todos, aparte de ser una chismosa, y que es una hipocrita. Jess cree lo mismo de Rose, menos lo de chismosa. Para ser sincera, pienso lo mismo que Rose, aunque creo que Jess es una buena persona.

**Edward PoV.**

-Bueno chicos, gracias por traerme al infierno.  
- Por que al infierno?- pregunta Jasper.  
-Porque hoy vera a su novia Bella- dice Emmet.  
Ambos empiezan a reirse.  
-Mejor entremos- puse los ojos en blanco.  
Para acabar en ese momento llega Mike, no lo soporto, no se como Jasper se puede llevar tan bien con el. Es tan chismoso y es un presumido.  
-Que onda Edward, Emmet y Jasper.  
-Ya vamonos- dije enojado.  
-Hey, no tengo la culpa de que hoy veas a la hermosa de Bella.  
- Hermosa?- pregunte- Tu si que estas ciego.  
- Vamos Edward, admite que Bella apesar de tener su caracter es muy hermosa.  
Me quede callado. Pueda que tenga razon el presumido odioso, es bonita, pero no lo suficiente. Aunque su olor me fascina. Para acabar todos se empezaron a reir al ver que no dije nada.  
-No es bonita y la odio. Ya entremos.

**Bella PoV.**

Las primeras 4 horas pasaron como si nada. El Sr. Varner me regaño solo porque no termine el trabajo y le conteste que no lo iba a hacer por lo cual me bajo un punto (realmente no importa tengo buenas notas y un 8 no es nada para mi). A el lo odio, no solo por el regaño, sino por la materia que enseña. Ibamos entrando a la cafeteria las 3, cuando nos encontramos a los Cullen.  
-Miren a quien tenemos aqui.  
-No empieces ok- me dijo enojado.  
-Te gusto mi regalo.  
-Juro que me las vas a pagar- me agarra los brazos y me los empieza a apretar -Yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas desmayado.  
Todos se empiezan a reir al oir esto.  
-Ten mucho cuidado, me voy a desquitar y te aseguro que no te va a gustar nada- seguia aprentando mis brazos.  
-NO-TE-TENGO-MIEDO.  
-Lo dices con tanta seguridad- acerca su rostro al mio y estuvimos asipor unos segundos, no dejaba de mirarme ni yo a el. No se porque me quede callada, habra sido por, aunque odie decirlo, por ese rostro bello y angelical, o porque su olor me hacia agua la boca.  
-Lo vez, eres una cobarde- seguia estando cerca de el.  
Por que diablos me quedaba callada delante de el, esta era la primera vez que me sentia asi. Realmente me sentia como una cobarde.  
-No lo soy y sueltame.  
-Vaya al fin tienes el valor de hablar.  
Me suelta y ambos nos vamos a nuestras mesas de siempre. El con los suyos, y yo con las mias.  
Siempre voy a odiar ese momento en que estuve con el asi de cerca, aunque me... no lo dire.


End file.
